This invention pertains to new and improved operable wall systems. More specifically it is directed to operable wall systems which are particularly adapted to include and/or use comparatively heavy and/or large wall panels.
The expressions "operable wall" and "operable wall system" are currently utilized to designate walls or partitions capable of being manipulated so as to divide a comparatively large room or space into two separate rooms or spaces and which are also, of course, capable of being manipulated so as to join two separate rooms or spaces into a single larger room or space. These operable walls or wall systems are commonly utilized in many different applications. They are frequently employed in connection with comparatively large meeting or banquet halls because they enable those responsible for the management of such establishments to provide either comparatively large or comparatively small rooms or spaces as needed in particular circumstances.
Such operable walls or operable wall systems have been constructed in a number of different ways. Virtually all of such operable walls or wall sytems include a type of track structure or track means, a plurality of elongated wall panels having upper edges generally adjacent to the track structure and a plurality of trolleys connecting the upper edge of the wall panels with the track structure in such a manner so as to permit the wall system to be manipulated between an open or unfolded configuration in which the panels are located in substantially an edge to edge relationship so as to define or form a partition or wall and a closed or folded configuration in which the panels are located adjacent to one another in a stacked or side by side orientation.
It is not considered that an understanding of the present invention requires a detailed discussion of all of the various different operable walls or wall systems which have been constructed so as to utilize parts as are described in the preceding connected or associated so as to obtain the mode of operation briefly indicated in this discussion. Most commonly, prior operable wall systems have utilized a single trolley in association with each wall panel employed in the system. Normally these trolleys have been located along the upper edges of the wall panels and the panels have been joined in edge to edge relationship by hinges or similar elements connecting the side edges of the panels.
Structures of this type are unquestionably highly utilitarian in many applications. However, structures of this type are not considered to be particularly desirable for use in operable walls or wall systems where, for one reason or another, it is necessary to utilize comparatively large and or heavy wall or similar panels. The reasons for this are also not discussed in this specification because it is considered that an understanding of this invention is unrelated to a detailed understanding of problems and complications encountered in connection with the particular type of prior known operable walls or operable wall systems noted in the prior discussion. It is considered important to note, however, that the present invention is related to a recognition of a need for new and improved operable walls or wall systems which can be utilized with comparatively large and/or heavy wall panels.